What happens in the dark
by Ispilledmytea
Summary: Emma is frustrated. What happens when she goes to the gym to let off some steam? Rated M for language and sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Emma had just finished the night shift and needed to sleep, but something was keeping her awake. She hadn't had sex in almost 2 years and she needed to let out some of her pent up energy. Remembering what Google had once told her about exercise helping, she packed a bag and made her way down to Storybrooke Country Club.

It was 6am so it was empty other than a few tired looking staff members. Emma liked the gym at this time, exercising in front of other people made her feel a little uncomfortable. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and entered her favourite part of the gym, the part with the punching bags. Strapping on her boxing tape she spotted a woman on the other side of the room, even from the back it was unmistakably Regina, punching the hell out of the bag in front of her.

Approaching her, Emma noticed her ramrod straight back and tensed up shoulders.  
"Regina! Stop, you're going to hurt yourself!" She didn't mean to startle the Mayor but her concern overrode her caution.  
"Miss Swan, what now?" Regina's voice was sharp, exasperated.  
"Sorry, just. Your posture, you'll twist your back like that." Emma's tone softened considerably and she almost saw Regina's glare weaken a little.  
"Well if you're the expert Miss Swan, you _must_ show me how it's done"

Emma registered the sarcasm but bit her tongue and proceeded to approach the brunette. She gestured for her to face the bag.  
"You need to drop your shoulders forward a little" Emma placed her hands on the mayor's shoulders, pushing them into the right position.  
"And relax your hips" she tentatively put her hands on Regina's hips.

Regina tensed, then relaxed, "Show me." She sounded almost approachable. Emma pushed her Lycra-clad hips forward a little.  
"You need to relax from here" Emma's hands ran from the bottom of Regina's ribs to the sides of her hips, forcing her centre of balance to sit lower.  
"Now, when you punch the bag, let your body twist into it, like this" she edged closer, placing one hand on the mayors taut waist and the other on her elbow, twisting Regina's body. She lingered there for a few seconds longer than necessary, her hips pressing into the brunette's ass. She felt Regina take a long breath in before taking a small step forward, Emma instantly feeling the loss.

"Thank you for the lesson Miss Swan. Now, I must be going, Henry will be awake soon"  
And before Emma could protest, she had left the room.

Emma's heart was in her mouth, she wasn't quite sure what had just happened, was that flirting? Was she flirting with the Evil Queen?  
She walked slowly into the changing rooms, praying that Regina wouldn't be there and pulled on her clothes, drove home and fell straight into bed. She was exhausted.

The following afternoon, a few hours before she took the night shift once again, Emma walked to Regina's house, she knew she was too early to collect Henry for dinner but she didn't really care. She semi-consciously adjusted her hair as she approached the beautiful house. Three sharp raps at the door were answered quickly by Regina, who for a second forgot herself and smiled at Emma's presence before returning to the hard glare that the blonde was more accustomed to.  
"What are you doing here Miss Swan? Henry shan't be back for another hour"  
And as she heard the silken voice leave the Mayors lips she realised why she was there, she had feelings for her.  
"Umm...well... I wanted to talk about Henry. Umm, wanted to work out a better structure." Her lie was obvious but ignored by Regina, who stepped back and allowed Emma to enter her house.

They settled on the huge sofa in the lounge and Regina looked on expectantly.  
"So, ahh, Henry said something to me about wanting to have family dinner once a week" the blonde was lying through her teeth but Regina seemed to buy it.  
"Okay, so, in a view of making it a little more structured, you can look after Henry Monday, Wednesday and Saturday nights, I assume that's acceptable?"  
Emma was surprised by Regina's willingness to compromise. "and dinner will be at the crossover on Sunday night, here, I'll cook." The Mayors eyes had lost their air of disdain and Emma smiled.  
"that arrangement suits me, and Regina, about this morning-"  
Regina cut her off "It never happened."  
Emma turned to leave, hesitating for just a second.  
"Miss Swan, did you know that the gym opens at 5:30am every Monday and Thursday morning?"  
She smiled to herself as she walked out of the mayor's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shh-the-adults-are-talking beta'd this one for me, thanks sweetie! Here is your first bit of M. Enjoy!**

Snow had noticed a change in her daughter of late. Some weeks ago she had started going to the gym at ridiculous times and coming back seeming happy, sure, but somehow anxious. Emma's behaviour was a little unsettling and Snow wanted to get to the bottom of it.

SO, after making breakfast for herself and Emma, Snow sat patiently at the table awaiting her daughter's return.

When she was still waiting an hour later Snow began to worry. Shaking Charming awake, she conveyed her concerns and they were out of the house in minutes.

Emma and Regina had quickly fallen into a routine of going to the gym together in the early mornings. Their meetings were at first totally silent, running alongside each other on the treadmills, each quietly competing with the other for the longest distance ran or the heaviest weight lifted.  
Gradually, however, the glares became shy smiles and the silence became littered with small comments, even just asking the other woman which machine she wanted to use next seemed poignant to them both.  
It was almost 2 months after their first meeting that Emma got the courage to ask Regina to go for coffee after the gym.  
"What about Henry?"  
"Mary Margret has him. I don't get back from the gym early enough to get him up usually."  
"Coffee at my house… is that alright?" It was the first time that Emma had heard Regina suggest something that actually sounded negotiable.  
"Perfect, I'll go shower and see you at your place in half an hour?" Emma didn't know exactly how she should feel about this, but she was pretty sure this would be good.  
"See you at 7am, sharp."

The concept of civility outside of their secret meetings was odd to both Emma and Regina. Even at their weekly dinners with Henry, Regina would retain her cold demeanour and Emma continued to sass her at every possible opportunity.

So when Emma arrived at Regina's that morning, neither woman knew which persona to adopt. They sat in awkward silence for upward of 10 minutes before Regina finally broke the silence.

"Emma, we have a problem."

The blonde looked on in confusion but waited for her to continue. "When I'm around you…no." Regina took a breath, trying to gather herself before continuing. "You make me feel something, something I absolutely cannot feel."  
Emma bit her lip, trying to contain her smile.

In lieu of a response, Emma leant forward slowly, giving the Mayor more than chance to evade her, and pressed her lips softly into Regina's. As she pulled away she saw a change in Regina's demeanour, and before she knew it, Emma was on her back on the couch, arms pinned above her head, arching her body into Regina, who made the kiss move from tender to almost frenzied in seconds.

Freeing her hands, Emma roughly palmed at Regina's breast with one and the other tangled into brunette hair. When Regina responded with a moan, Emma's hands travelled to the buttons of her satin blouse, flicking the buttons open with nimble fingers, before running her hands over the toned stomach of the mayor.

Regina broke the kiss and stood, staring into Emma's eyes as she slipped her blouse and skirt off, standing before the blonde in black satin underwear and patent heels. She moved to remove her heels but Emma was on her feet, quickly shirtless and they were in each others arms before she had time.  
Emma pushed the domineering brunette down onto the couch and knelt between her legs.  
"This time- you can- leave the heels- on," she murmured in between kissing and biting Regina's inner thighs.

Regina inhaled sharply as Emma ripped her thong down and off. Regina bit her lip, trying to contain herself as Emma teased her, slipping one, two, then three fingers inside her wet centre as Regina rolled her hips in appreciation

She kissed the mayor's thighs as she began to move her fingers slowly, curling them just a little.  
"Fuck, Emma, more!" Regina cried out, Emma smirked at the mayor's impatience but obeyed, moving the tip of her tongue in tiny circles over her clit. The feeling of Regina's stilettos digging into the the blonde's back turned her on even more.

Emma increased the speed of her fingers as she flattened her tongue against the brunette's clit causing Regina to arch her back, gasping for air.

"Almost there-" Regina's words were almost lost in the moans that quickly followed. Regina screamed her lover's name as she came; Emma moaning as she licked every shred of evidence away.

As they drove around, looking for their daughter, Charming saw her yellow bug parked outside the mayoral mansion. He waited to see if Snow had noticed and when she hadn't, he kept his mouth shut. He wanted to find out what was happening on his own.

**Reviews are so helpful, if you have any ideas about the story or anything, don't hesitate to let me know. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma left the mayor's house, leaving a snoozing Regina, naked and sated on the couch. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath as she stepped off the porch, unable to keep the smirk from her face as she walked to her yellow bug.

Unbeknownst to her, Charming was waiting for her back at the station, readying himself to give her the speech that he'd been preparing all morning, in which he gave little space for Emma to give her side of the story.

When Emma arrived at the station, she saw Charming sitting at her desk, arms crossed, ready for action. He stood and began to speak.

"Emma, I know that you're an adult, but I'm still your father. When you started disappearing off to the gym at five every morning, I was impressed by your willpower. But honestly, I think you've been lying to me and your mother about where you've been going," Charming said, looking expectantly for Emma to explain herself. When she raised her eyebrows in confusion, he continued.

"I saw your car parked outside Regina's house this morning," he said, again waiting for a response.

"Emma I need to know why you were at Regina's."

Emma was gobsmacked; he was talking to her as if she had been caught scheming with a serial killer. She had been at Regina's, for christ sake.

"Um, David-" Emma began, unsure of what to say, but David cut her off.

"I need the truth please. I don't need you coming up with some excuse," David's frustration was evident.

She rolled her eyes before responding.

"David, I have been going to the gym every morning. I happened to run into into Regina this morning and went to her house for coffee to discuss Henry. You are very correct, I am an adult. I don't appreciate being treated like a child and I especially don't appreciate being called a liar.

David's shoulders slumped; he wasn't sure whether to believe her, but could not further pursue it at the moment.

"I'm sorry," David told her sheepishly. "Um, I have to, go… I shouldn't have assumed the worst…" he said, crestfallen, but still curious. He exited the station without another word, Emma remaining silent as well.

Emma fell into her chair and ran her fingers through her hair, sighing in frustration.

~~~

When Emma regained her composure from her father's sneak attack, she flicked her computer on to check her emails.

After scrolling through what seemed like miles and miles of Nigerian Princes and Million Dollar jackpots, she spotted a message from Regina, marked urgent.

Sheriff Swan,  
Please do not neglect to attend our meeting today at 1pm in my office. As you know, the monthly evaluation of the police activity is crucial in maintaining a safe and secure town for all of its residents.  
The tardiness which you have displayed for the last three meetings was unacceptable and I may have to implement a policy which may somewhat, limit your movements, if it were to continue.  
I will see you later today in my office.  
Mayor Mills.

Emma relaxed back into her chair, a playful smirk on her face. Trying to decide whether being late or early would prompt a better treat.


End file.
